Réconfort
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Le soir pouvait être le meilleur moment de la journée, et pas pour rien. Pour pouvoir par exemple se reposer après une dure journée, et bénéficier de certains réconforts surprises mais d'autant plus agréables pour un couple qui d'ordinaire devait se cacher de tous.
1. Chapter 1

Il y avait des journées comme ça où tout allait mal quoique l'on pouvait faire.

Dès le matin c'était les ennuis qui commençaient et une seule envie restait en tête : Demeurer confortablement au lit en attendant que ces sombres moments passent.  
>Un plaisir que certains pouvaient s'offrir sans problème.<p>

Mais hélas quand on faisait partie des jeunes recrues d'une armée impitoyable il n'était pas question de rester traîner au lit. Ou simplement se détendre à souffler avant une dure journée qui débutait déjà en grandes pompes.

De quoi mettre encore plus de bonne humeur, ironiquement parlant.

Les quelques brimades de ses compagnons de dortoir et surtout d'un en particulier, Jean en avait l'habitude. Et savait plus ou moins les démonter verbalement avec son caractère fort et direct, quand ils n'en venaient pas aux mains malgré les interventions salutaires de leurs amis.

Cela aurait été une journée banale si leur instructeur ne s'en était pas mêlé lui aussi. Comme si on lui avait passé le mot, il semblait particulièrement remonté contre Jean. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas.  
>Le reprenant toujours sur sa manière de se battre ou de répondre, ne le quittant pas d'une semelle si bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas pu passer un moment à se la couler douce. Des moments de pause amplement mérités comme il le disait si bien et s'en ventait même. Alors que ce n'était peut être pas lui qui en fournissait le plus pendant les heures de travail mais là n'était pas la question.<p>

Cette éreintante journée à tout niveau prenait bientôt fin. Et le moment de repos n'avait jamais été aussi bien accueilli, à classer à présent tout ces événements au rang de détails passés. Un jour de plus à mettre dans ses pires souvenirs de l'armée.  
>Heureusement que la police militaire lui promettaient déjà des instants plus glorieux et reposants dans une vraie ville. À ne plus supporter les remarques blessantes et les entraînements quasi inhumains, et penser à son but était d'un grand réconfort pour se motiver.<p>

Certains peuvent décompresser suite à ce genre de mauvais moments en se plaignant des heures et des heures, d'autres usent de violence pour calmer leurs nerfs. Mais Jean pensait avoir bien meilleur remède face à tout cela. Bien meilleur et agréable, et qu'il attendait avec impatience durant la journée.

Si bien qu'il ne perdait jamais de temps à se mettre au lit, et ne se privait d'ailleurs pas pour faire quelques remarques moqueuses à Eren. Lui demandant que si il traînait autant était ce parce qu'il avait peur du noir ou bien de faire des mauvais rêves...  
>Des remarques venimeuses accompagnées d'un petit ricanement qui bien sûr faisait vite rager Eren et jubiler son rival.<p>

Mais ils étaient au moins en accord sur une chose, ce n'était pas le moment pour une énième dispute vu la fatigue qui commençait à gagner de plus en plus chacun.

En total décalage avec cette attitude puérile, les instants d'après étaient bien plus intenses et calmes... D'une certaine manière.  
>Car une fois que la pièce était plongée dans le noir, Jean pouvait enfin agir comme il le voulait et se reposer suite à cette journée pire que monstrueuse pour lui.<br>Et serrer la main de Marco dans la sienne lui faisait déjà tout oublier. Le doux sourire que son ami lui offrait en retour était la touche finale pour se sentir mieux face à tout ces rabaissements.

Il fallait vraiment que cette personne compte plus qu'un simple ami pour que chacun de ses gestes lui fasse tant d'effets.

Bien sûr leur relation avait commencé par de l'amitié, et Jean n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour ressentir de tels sentiments pour un homme. Surtout en apprenant que ce dernier l'aimait un peu plus qu'un simple ami qu'il pensait pourtant avoir.  
>Enfin, le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu au change. Au contraire, il avait beaucoup gagné avec Marco. Et avait évolué aussi, petit à petit, comme leur relation.<p>

Et en tant que spectateur, Marco avait vu son complice encaisser toute la journée ce flot de plus ou moins mauvaises ondes.

Ce sentiment de frustration l'avait vite envahi comme il n'avait rien pu faire, là à la vue de tous alors que venir le serrer dans ses bras pour lui remonter le moral était une des pensées qui l'avait le plus hanté pendant la journée  
>Cette irrésistible envie de le réconforter en plus de lui faire plaisir et complètement oublier en lui offrant un petit moment d'éternité...<p>

Après une journée pareille ils avaient bien le droit de désobéir un peu, Marco avait cette envie dévorante de brûler ces interdis, encore plus que d'habitude.

Peut être que le regard brûlant de son ami ou sa main qui serrait la sienne un peu plus fort que d'habitude y était pour quelque chose. Jean avait à l'esprit des pensées un peu plus innocentes et émotives. Se rendant vraiment compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Marco à ses cotés et qui avait de tels sentiments à son égard. Si un jour il aurait su qu'un de ses amis proches allait devenir de plus en plus proche de lui...

Le soldat était d'ailleurs trop occupé à se perdre dans les yeux de son camarade qui justement voulait être encore plus proche de lui. C'était donc le moment d'en profiter de cette feinte sûre, Marco décida de commencer par combler la distance si moindre entre leurs visages inévitablement attirés. En lui donnant sans plus attendre un baiser bref mais très doux.

Où leurs lèvres se caressaient et s'effleuraient plus que vraiment s'embrasser sauvagement comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire après avoir passé une journée à éviter à contre cœur tout contacts un peu trop affectifs et donc mal vus par certains.

Justement ce manque se faisait particulièrement sentir quand son compagnon répondait à l'instant et beaucoup plus passionnément à cette timide embrassade, sa langue allant chercher presque de force sa compagne pour lui faire savamment payer ce petit jeu de frustration.  
>Marco l'attirait encore plus quand il attisait si doucement son envie, qu'il le taquinait alors qu'il savait qu'il était trop impatient. Ou alors c'était parce que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se passer de son ami si loyal et sincère.<p>

Néanmoins, ce faux innocent avait autre chose en tête. Quelque chose de certes un peu plus gênant et osé, réducteur pour certain, mais fort et plaisant surtout.  
>En plus son esprit était à présent trop embrumé par le plaisir pour que sa raison, pourtant si présente en temps normal, lui signal en urgence de tout arrêter avant de se faire repérer.<p>

Jusqu'ici personne ne les avait débusqué dans leurs petits moments de romance. Ou du moins personne ne s'était manifesté.

Que ça soit pendant les moments de repos ou dans une cachette sommaire de leurs différents lieux d'entraînement. Il fallait savoir user d'ingéniosité quand on vivait une romance plutôt interdite.  
>À commencer par ne pas jouer les difficiles quand un coin sombre ou une grange peu accueillante était le seul lieu de rendez-vous amoureux possible et confortable.<p>

Leur relation avançait peut être doucement, surtout au niveau des relations physiques, mais il n'était pas évident d'échanger quelques contacts dans un milieu tel que l'armée où se retrouver seuls en toute intimité était un luxe doublé d'un privilège.

Il fallait donc en profiter quand l'occasion se présentait, en plus de se changer les idées après une dure journée...


	2. Chapter 2

Maladroitement, à cause de son trouble en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire mais tout de même décidé par ses pulsions, Marco se faufila sous la couverture de son ami qui était trop pris de cours pour l'arrêter.

Pour ensuite chercher son corps en tâtonnant, les mains tremblantes d'émotion mais d'envie. Comme il sentait surtout que Jean était fébrile et aux aguets à attendre le moindre de ces gestes qu'il devinait peut être, ou était complètement en proie à l'inconnu.  
>Enfin pas complètement puisqu'il avait une petite idée de comment Marco allait utiliser sa langue d'une autre manière que simplement l'embrasser cette fois. Il allait sûrement lui caresser le torse avec sa langue, ou mordre quelques points sensibles au niveau des muscles. Ou peut être même descendre sa langue plus bas...<p>

Ne pas le voir clairement et juste le sentir s'agiter sous cette couverture rendait la chose frustrante puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le voir à l'œuvre, quoique c'était encore plus excitant de l'imaginer et d'avoir la surprise à chaque fois que son corps était exploré à l'aveugle par ces lèvres qui commençaient à être de plus en plus curieuses et désireuses.

Rajouté au fait d'entendre les petits gémissements de gêne quand sa main se posait sans le vouloir sur une hanche récemment dénudée par les doigts brûlants et étrangement malhabiles de son amant qui découvrait à nouveau ce corps qu'il désirait tellement, et là il le voulait sans aucun vêtements.  
>Le trouble et le désir rendait ses gestes maladroits, alors qu'en entraînement le soldat était si minutieux et calme... Jean était le cas particulier qui pouvait tant lui faire perdre ses moyens et son sérieux, tous les deux en faisaient à nouveau les frais. Certains sentiments pouvaient aller très loin et braver tous les interdis.<p>

Mais l'interdiction était oubliée depuis longtemps. La preuve, confortablement caché et installé sous cette couverture complice bien que partiellement étouffante, Marco prenait déjà plaisir à passer sa langue avec une envie non dissimulée sur le torse de cette personne qui occupait une place déjà bien importante pour lui. Et il comptait le lui montrer une fois encore.

Cette fois plus passionnément que d'habitude, bien que le jeune homme ne voulait pas y penser davantage au risque de changer d'avis.

Jamais il n' avait été si loin. Y penser certes mais jamais accomplis plus que dans ses fantasmes. Mais là avec Jean ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il voulait le toucher et le goûter partout, mordre doucement sa peau pour être le seul à l'entendre gémir de cette manière si attirante et touchante.  
>Cette peau frissonnante qui répondait déjà à sa langue timide et joueuse, prenant de l'assurance en s'attaquant doucement à un des tétons. Le léchant brièvement pour après passer à l'autre, et revenir mordre le premier parfois un peu trop fort mais cela ne déplaisait pas à Jean qui se cambrait légèrement.<p>

Son corps en redemandait de lui même visiblement. Et n'était plus bloqué dans son ancien idéalisme à vouloir que seule une femme puisse le toucher si intimement. Aussi si doucement et amoureusement pour lui faire ressentir tant d'émotions à la fois.

Des émotions qui s'affolaient très vite vu la situation. C'était radial, ne pas voir son amant s'affairer sur sa peau sensible et dominée ne rendait que plus douce cette torture. Une douce et longue torture que Jean voulait interminable pour le moment, à savourer pleinement ces sensations inhabituelles mais au combien agréables.

Sentir Marco explorer son corps avec sa langue hasardeuse et passionnée lui donnait l'impression que le temps était suspendu pour ne laisser place qu'à la félicité.  
>Le soldat avait aussi l'impression que les ressentis étaient décuplés, qu'il entendait la respiration saccadée de Marco qu'il ne voulait surtout pas déranger pendant sa réjouissante corvée.<p>

Mais la tentation était trop forte quand son corps était trop proche du sien et que Jean faisait par moment exprès d'effleurer en se frottant un peu à lui pour troubler toujours plus son ami. Qui d'ailleurs partageait ses soupirs de contentement. Très vite remplacés par des gémissements...

Dans un sursaut de lucidité en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Jean tentait de se maîtriser tant bien que mal, étouffant ses gémissements dans sa main. Et en serrant l'oreiller qui commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être mêlé à ce genre de petits jeux, c'est toujours lui qui prenait quand il fallait masquer quelques gémissements trop forts...

Cette fois il se cambrait franchement en sentant le souffle chaud de son ami très proche de son bas ventre. Un peu trop proche, trop brûlant aussi.  
>D'un coté il voulait repousser Marco pour ne pas qu'il aille trop loin, et de l'autre... Jean souhaitait plus fort que tout qu'il continu sur cette lancée.<p>

Même en n'ayant jamais eu ce genre de rapports il connaissait par l'intermédiaire de soldats un peu plus matures ou curieux comment pouvait s'accentuer une approche amoureuse ou juste à base de plaisirs, et jusqu'où pouvaient aller certains pour avoir une fellation.  
>À les entendre il s'agissait d'une sensation merveilleusement unique et forte... Mais cela devait être pire que ça si il ressentait déjà trop de plaisir en sentant Marco lui mordre doucement la cuisse. Son complice faisait tout pour exciter encore plus son envie, le rendre assez fou pour qu'il en vienne à le supplier silencieusement mais impatiemment en frottant ses jambes au dos de son amant.<p>

Ce dernier avait vite compris le message, même si il prenait toujours son temps en léchant son ventre où il devinait que la chaleur devait monter tandis que sa langue elle descendait plus bas le long du tracé de poils qui menait au plaisir tant attendu.  
>Toujours confiné dans l'obscurité pour mettre à bien ce contact, Marco sentait son cœur battre encore plus fort tandis que ses lèvres prenaient le bon chemin en venant effleurer l'érection de son amant.<p>

Cette fois encore c'est l'oreiller qui subissait les émois et assauts du couple, en particulier quand Jean le mordait aussi fort que l'était le plaisir grandissant. Et il y avait de quoi, Marco avait enfin passé sa langue sur la partie de son anatomie si sensible mais évitée jusque là. Exprès pour le faire languir toujours plus, et sûrement aussi à cause de l'appréhension.

C'était toujours intimidant de franchir ce genre d'étape mais Marco ne regrettait pas, au contraire. Surtout en constatant l'agréable réaction de son partenaire, qu'il comprenait très bien d'ailleurs. Toucher ce genre de point physiquement sensible était particulièrement enivrant, face à une langue devenant de plus en plus habile qui n'hésitait plus à passer sur toute la longueur du sexe déjà sensible de son amant.

Le contact était encore pire que délectable, il était électrisant et brûlant. À en faire cambrer davantage l'heureuse victime qui mordait toujours plus fort l'oreiller complice malgré lui.

En fait Jean avait malgré tout encore un peu peur que quelqu'un les découvre à cause des bruits étouffés ou de l'atmosphère trop intense, mais il en redemandait. N'étant ni intimidé ou dégoûté, bien au contraire puisque ses gestes le dénonçait, à de lui même écarter un peu plus les jambes pour laisser le champ libre à son ami.  
>Et en appuyant doucement sur la bosse sous la couverture, qui comprenait vite le message en le léchant avec application comme un fruit défendu et interdis, qu'il s'autorisait enfin à toucher avec autre chose que ses mains.<p>

Sa bouche commençait aussi à se prendre au jeu, en se mettant à effectuer des lents va et vient sur le membre tendu de son ami. Et son ami en question avait trop mal à résister, en plus de commencer à être de plus en plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir se cacher également aussi sous cette couverture.  
>Il se rendait compte qu'il voulait partager ce plaisir avec Marco, pouvoir le toucher lui aussi et ressentir ses émotions pendant qu'il s'occupait si bien de lui.<p>

Tant pis, pour le coté mystérieux et sensuel à le laisser s'amuser sous la couverture, Jean tirait prestement sur cette dernière pour rejoindre son complice qui là le rendait assez fou. Toujours plus fou amoureux de lui et presque à l'amener à la limite de son plaisir. Un plaisir qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir amplifier davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il partage l'obscurité avec son ami qui avait momentanément arrêté ses caresses buccales.

Marco était quelque peu troublé de cette intrusion, en plus de la gêne d'être observé à s'affairer ainsi. Mais il n'allait pas chasser Jean, bien au contraire puisque celui ci savait s'inviter chaleureusement en justifiant sa présence d'un baiser aussi fort que ses envies.  
>Auquel Marco répondait bien sûr favorablement, haletant tous les deux à cause du plaisir dont ils étaient agréablement victimes.<p>

Ils étaient ensemble dans cette obscurité partagée, autant que leur passion qui là était palpable à tout niveau.

Au moins la présence des autres ne les dérangeaient plus autant, tous les deux à l'abri comme si ils étaient dans leur monde. Leurs respiration qui devenaient plus intense comme seul bruit de fond, et cette chaleur qui montait peu à peu, faisant s'enflammer leurs corps en même temps.  
>Si bien que Marco n'avait pas tardé à redescendre à nouveau ses lèvres pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé...Infatigable et à y mettre davantage de cœur comme là Jean l'observait bien plus en détail. Ça allait réciproquement les rendre doublement sensibles à ce contact.<p>

La preuve, Jean insistait encore et avec plus d'ardeur, maintenant beaucoup moins préoccupé par ceux qui les entourait. Il gémissait à demie voix en passant avec émotions ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire.  
>Des soyeux cheveux noirs comme il les aimait, et qu'il tirait doucement au rythme des mouvements que lui prodiguait Marco avec sa bouche qui se débrouillait encore mieux qu'avec ses mains pour le coup.<br>Et surtout celui qui subissait ces doux traitements constatait, avec un peu d'humour plus ou moins mal placé, que Marco se débrouillait en effet très bien quand il laissait sa langue se délier et pas que pour encourager les autres ou les conseiller.

Il faut dire qu'il s'appliquait, tellement c'était plaisant de constater l'effet que ce genre de caresses avaient sur Jean. L'ayant presque à sa merci, contrôlant son plaisir qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa limite. Malgré qu'il voulait toujours plus le faire durer ce plaisir tant c'était agréable pour lui aussi.  
>Si Jean lui plaisait en temps normal, c'était pire quand il le voyait montrer ce coté sensible et fragile. En se laissant faire face à ses sentiments et ses caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus osées et insistantes.<p>

Tellement intenses que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Marco aurait aimé que Jean puisse le caresser en même temps, ou use de sa langue lui aussi... Mais pour le moment il se concentrait sur le plaisir de son amant et il ne voulait pas trop en demander à ce dernier qui était peut être encore incertain pour toucher si intimement un homme.

Jusque là Marco n'avait jamais vraiment osé toucher Jean d'une manière trop déplacée. Gardant à l'esprit que avant de partager ces moments avec lui, son ami fantasmait sur les femmes et que leur relation pouvait être très fragile face à cela si il essayait d'aller trop loin... Mais contre toute attente, Jean se montrait de plus en plus réceptif. Sensible et attiré aussi. Cet effet que Marco avait sur lui faisait complètement oublier à Jean son premier coup de foudre et tous les plaisirs qu'il avait pourtant voulu avec l'heureuse élue.

Ses hanches ondulaient lentement, signe que le plaisir allait bientôt atteindre son comble. Marco constatait que Jean était vraiment attentionné, comme il repoussait doucement sa tête pour le prévenir. Mais il était tellement proie au plaisir que ses forces l'avaient déjà quitté, ainsi son partenaire pouvait contrer cette modeste action et se faire justement un peu plus insistant. Accélérant le mouvement tandis que ses mains caressaient son corps, voulant le combler complètement.

Et ce détail, Jean le comprenait très vite, son corps surtout qui ne tarda pas à répondre très favorablement. En se laissant enfin tomber dans les limbes du plaisir pour goûter à cette douce torpeur qui le faisait trembler entièrement. Mais le jeune homme reprenait vite ses esprits, rouge d'émotion... Et de honte. Il venait de jouir dans la bouche de Marco, plus jamais il pourrait le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir maintenant.

Son complice l'avait en plus tellement étonné avec cette approche si... Sensuelle et passionnée. À lui en faire perdre ses moyens et ses esprits, mais pas au point de se désintéresser de Marco et de ne pas remarquer que lui aussi n'était pas resté insensible.

Toujours aussi joueur, Jean attirait son compagnon contre lui et frottait doucement sa jambe avec la sienne. En faisant semblant de ne pas le vouloir en effleurant l'entrejambe de son ami qui étouffa d'ailleurs un petit gémissement, comme d'une centaine manière il était pris sur le fait. Le traitement qu'il avait donné à Jean et que ce dernier avait très chaleureusement approuvé, l'avait un peu trop excité lui aussi. Réaction naturelle en somme.

Et pour Jean, il n'était pas question de laisser son amant ainsi frustré. Ayant déjà une idée derrière la tête, le soldat descendait sa main le long du ventre de Marco. Sachant déjà, par habitude, qu'il touchait certaines taches de rousseur et ne se privait pas pour les chatouiller doucement du bout des doigts.  
>La victime actuelle étouffait ses petits rires mêlés aux gémissements en collant son visage à l'épaule de Jean.<br>De cette façon plutôt astucieuse en plus d'être pratique, personne ne pourrait l'entendre à part celui qui lui faisait subir ces caresses. Et Marco savait que Jean adorait l'entendre réagir, il jouait donc de cet effet. Tout en s'occupant de l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui subissait des douces morsures et contacts avec une langue qu'il commençait à connaître à tout niveau.

Mais Jean savait bien lui répondre en commençant à le toucher plus intimement avec sa main. Lui n'avait pas encore utilisé sa langue, bien que Marco ne lui en voulait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait forcer Jean, il savait que son ami devait aller à son rythme pour ne pas être rebuté par un contact qui avant l'aurait sûrement dégoûté.  
>Le jeune homme préférait savourer la douceur dont son amant faisait preuve avec ses mains. Lui qui d'habitude avait souvent des mouvements brusques faisait preuve d'une infinie délicatesse chargée de passion quand il le touchant. Avec de temps à autre un peu de maladresse mais ça avait son charme.<p>

Et surtout cela lui faisait de l'effet, à l'écoute de ses gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus prononcés.

Le couple pensait innocemment que personne ne les avait entendus, comme ils s'étaient tous les deux retirés dans leur petit monde confinés sous leur couverture assez confortable finalement. Et qu'ils continuait même leur petite détente pour qu'ainsi leur plaisir soit partagé.

Décision certes louable et très agréable pour les concernés... Si le dortoir avait vraiment été plongé dans le sommeil, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'une personne en particulier qui pourtant aurait dû s'en douter. Cette dernière avait été mise au courant de leur relation, sans le vouloir et complice avec le coup du sort.  
>Et la chose était encore plus délicate quand on entretenait une forte relation d'amitié avec un des intéressés... Armin se retrouvait toujours dans une situation pas possible quand il les surprenait la nuit, mort de honte et troublé d'assister en silence à ce genre d'échange... Même si sans trop le vouloir ça l'intéressait un peu.<p>

Maintenant il en avait encore plus sur la sexualité de manière plus détaillée et physique que dans des livres, mais cela restait toujours aussi gênant. Le rouge lui était vite monté aux joues en comprenait ce que ce faisait réellement ce couple qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

Et dormir paisiblement après toutes ces émotions était toujours un défi... Mais au moins la dure journée avait largement été compensée, surtout pour deux personnes.


End file.
